kaibas past, and isis' future
by Nekura Kydo
Summary: isis and seto have a fight and he runs off into the night. can isis find him, and for that matter, can they make up?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and Billy, you are **NOT **Kaiba for this one_

* * *

Isis ran down the hard sidewalk, her shoes pounding on it, as the rain poured down upon her. She had been running for hours, and was drenched from head to foot, but she didn't care, she had to find him, regardless of the cost.

Kaiba had gone missing. He had run from the room in the middle of their conversation, and out into the chilly October night. Isis had sat dazed for a moment, wondering just what had caused him to snap at her and run off. She soon emerged from her daze and chased after Seto, whom she could no longer see, causing her to run about the city for hours. Soon after she had given chase, it had begun to rain, causing her to worry more, and quicken her pace, eventually breaking into a full out run.

As she turned into the park she could no longer keep up her pace and it was getting harder to see as the rain flowed steadily from the sky. She had been searching for a good four hours and yet there were no traces of her loved one. She was getting frantic now, wondering how she could ever find him, and wondering if he was ok. Just as these curiosities came to her she noticed a dark, yet familiar figure sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Isis ran up to him and kneeled in front of him, with a worried look on her face. She asked him what was wrong. Seto just turned his head, tears flowing from his eyes. She took his hands in hers, and pleaded for him to tell her what was wrong. He gazed at her, his eyes bloodshot from the tears, and he whispered to her "my past," then he turned away from her again, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Isis shook her head gently, not able to understand what he had met. "What do you mean?" she asked him. That's when he began to yell.

"My past! That's what's wrong! I'm sick of it all!" he screamed at her, his eyes boring into hers. He pulled his hands from hers and placed them in his lap. Once again she took his hands in hers, and as she did so he flinched.

"Please do not yell at me Seto," she asked as she took a seat beside him on the bench. He stood up quickly and turned his back to her, then he fell to his knees. Isis got up and fell to her knees beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder, and hugged him from behind. "Please don't cry" she says, as she whips away a tear from his surprisingly warm cheek.

"I just can't take it anymore, I can't," he says quietly, almost in a whisper, as he shakes his head slowly.Isis gently presses a finger to his lips and turns to face him, pleading with him not to cry. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, the tears still flowing from his eyes, mixing with the rain that was covering them. "I just can't take it anymore," he said, shaking his head from side to side. She held him close to her, adjusting her body so she could do so. She allowed her tears to flow freely now. "It's ok. Be strong. You have loved ones that are here for you, and you know you can always count on me for support," she said, cradling him in her arms.

"Yes, but I will never be able to escape my past, you know that," he told her, his voice shaking as he spoke. "That's true. So why not stop running from it and face it," she asked him, calmly, yet challenging him to do so. He gave her a pathetic look, one of longing and of pain. "Then I minas well kill myself, I have already tried" he replied, unable to look at her, "and failed," he added. She turned his face towards her gently. "Don't you think you've failed for a reason," she asked him, her voice gentle and caring. "Someone up there wants you to live, and I know there's someone right here that wants u to live as well," she hugged him again, holding him close to her. He pulled back slowly, and then placed the sweetest, most gentle kiss he could on her lips. Though he was shaking, it was one of the most pleasant kisses she had received from him in a long time.

She gently returned the kiss, then pulled back and hugged him. "Calm down, it's alright, I'm here, I promise I wont leave you, ever," she said with the smallest of smiles on her lips. He hugged her back then kissed her again. "Thank you," was all that he said, and it was all that he needed to say. She kissed him for a brief moment, then pulled back, shaking her head gently. "It's no problem, I just hope you know how much you mean to me and that I mean every word of what I have said." Kaiba nodded to her, letting her know that he understood, then he pulled her into a warm embrace. She smiled inwardly to herself, as the rain stopped and the clouds lifted. They were together again and happy, as they should be. They both stood up and walked back to the Kaiba mansion, arms wrapped around each others waists.

And as they stood in the doorway to the mansion Seto kissed the top of her head and took her hand leading her to the bedroom. Things were once again as they should be. They were happy, and were enjoying life, as they should be. Isis fell asleep in Seto's arms that night, thankful that they were together and for the love that they shared.


End file.
